Relatively Speaking
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: Relatively speaking, Hermione Granger is exceptionally bright and exceptionally odd. But, maybe, there's a reason behind her lack of friends. A reason she learns when a witch shows up at her house. ONE-SHOT. RATED T, NO WARNING! R&R!


Hermione Granger, her bushy hair in a ponytail and brown eyes scanning Gone with the Wind, sat in her bedroom. The room, in her opinion, was beautiful with pale purple walls and rows of books on white shelves. Footsteps interrupted her reading, and she paused to see who came into her room.

It was her mother, Anne Granger, a dentist like her father. She looked happy - happily confused, that is. She was still in her morning time robe; work at the dentist office started in a hour.

"'Mione, there's someone downstairs who'd like to speak with you," Mrs. Granger told her daughter, who instantly stiffened.

_What if it's the principal? Oh no… I haven't done anything wrong. How can I have? I just sit and listen, sit and read, sit and take tests… What if it's the counselor? I've already told her once having no friends is fine by me! They'd get in the way of school anyway._

"Who is it, Mum?"

"It's… How about you come see for yourself?"

Once Hermione and her mother got downstairs, an older woman came into view. She was wearing _robes _in a brilliant blue and a pointed hat that matched.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the woman said kindly, although Hermione could instantly tell she had a stricter side. "I'm Professor McGonagall, and I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione just stood there for a moment, stricken with bewilderment. When she finally regained the ability to speak, she said, "I beg your pardon but _magic_?"

"You're very smart, aren't you?" the woman asked kindly.

"Relatively," Hermione answered.

Minerva McGonagall pulled out a stick. It had intricate detail work that even Hermione had to admire.

"Are you aware of what this is?" Hermione shook her head. "That's perfectly alright. Hermione, I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. Transfiguration is quite straightforward; you're transfiguring something."

And then the woman did the unthinkable: turned into a _cat _right before Hermione's eyes.

"Mum… Dad…?"

"No need to be frightened, dear." Her father smiled at her, causing Hermione to relax slightly.

Once the woman changed back, Hermione asked, "So it's true then? And can everyone turn into cats?"

"Yes, it's true," the professor replied, "but alas, no; not everyone can turn into cats. I didn't do that with my wand."

"Will you do something with your wand?"

"_Avifors_," McGonagall muttered, and the Granger's statue of a tree turned into a squawking bird. With another word, the bird vanished, and the tree stood once more.

"Here's your letter, Hermione."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY'' _

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorc; Chf. Warlock; Supreme Mudwump; International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first._

_ Yours sincerely,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_ UNIFORM_

_ First year students will require:_

_ - sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ - plain, pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ - pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ - winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_ Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_ COURSE BOOKS_

_ All students should have a copy of the following:_

_ - The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_ - A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ - Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ - A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ - One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ - Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ - Fantasic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _

_ - The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_ OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_ - 1 wand_

_ - 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_ - 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ - 1 telescope_

_ - 1 set brass scales_

_ Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"You can't buy all this in London," Hermione said softly, still mesmerized. At this point, she had chosen to believe she was a witch, solely because her parents did, and she had just seen it, right before her eyes.

"Only if you know where to go," Professor McGonagall replied. "Behind the Leaky Cauldron is a small courtyard. _That's _the entrance."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Mrs. Granger stepped into the conversation. "There isn't a Leaky Cauldron in London."

Suddenly it hit Hermione hard. "Yes there is, Mum! Remember? I pointed it out, and you couldn't see it. You made me go get my eyes checked!"

"That I did." Her mother chuckled.

"Any questions? Term starts on September first. King's Cross's Platform 9 ¾ will take you to the Hogwarts Express."

"Er… Platform 9 ¾?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes, there is such a thing. Take a running start through 9 and 10."

A few questions later and Professor McGonagall _popped!_ out of their living room. Hermione just sat on the couch, reading and rereading her letter, hoping this wasn't a dream. Hoping this was the explanation for her endless teasing. Hoping she'd make friends


End file.
